


Something in the Air

by FreeTheSoul



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeTheSoul/pseuds/FreeTheSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pollen allergies don't lend themselves to you when you love flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> persona 2 has ruined me so i need to pretend things are okay by writing horrible fics ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  Jun sneezed, barely making it in time to shove his face into his elbow in order to stifle it. Groaning, he lifted his head from where he’d been bent over a small patch of verbena in the Kasugayama High garden, alone amid the flowers, and stood up slowly as he muttered in a bitter voice.

  “Ugh… I guess my allergies really are coming b—” Another sneeze cut him off, this time without any warning whatsoever. He reached into his pocket for a tissue when he sneezed again, and again, and then for a third consecutive time. By now his eyes were streaming, but he’d at least managed to pull out his tissue. Dabbing his eyes gently as he sat down on a bench to recover, he spoke to himself in what he realized was now a terribly congested voice. “At least things aren’t _all_ bad. I’ll just remember to take some antihistamines when I get home, and hope that Tatsuya doesn’t lecture me again for being around flowers when it’s hay fever season…”

  A voice around the corner, however, assured him that it was, in fact, all bad. It was Lisa’s voice, and it reminded Jun of why he was sitting alone in that garden – aside from the fact that he was checking on the flowers, of course. Tatsuya and Lisa had come from Sevens to pick him and Michel up, meaning that not _only_ was Lisa coming, but so was Tatsuya and, most likely, Eikichi as well. Carefully putting his handkerchief back, he spent his few seconds of peace contemplating what was certain to be a disaster brought by what else but the hands of his friends.

  Too bad he didn’t know just how _much_ of a disaster it would end up being.

  He’d simply figured that he would try and play it cool and not sneeze too much, but any hopes of that happening were dashed when he was caught by a whiff of pollen and dust on the breeze and collapsed into another sneezing fit. He emerged as an ugly mess of tears, unfortunately just as Lisa was running into sight. With his luck, it had probably been her that had stirred the dust cloud that had triggered his most recent reaction, but it was too late for him to think about that now. He’d tried to hide his face from her while he fished for his tissue again, but it was to no avail – she’d seen his face. She picked up speed to run up to him, her distress evident. He could feel his stomach sinking as she approached, steeling himself for the worst.

  “Jun! Jun, are you okay?! Why’re you crying, is everything alright?” She paused, catching her breath as she looked around. As he opened his mouth to calm her down and insist that, yes, everything was fine, he was only tearing up because he’d gotten something in his eye, he was cut off, this time her tone much less excited and much more exasperated. “Aw, man, Jun… Don’t tell me you’re crying over _flowers_ … Jeez, you really had me worried for a second!”

  He really hadn’t thought about that conclusion being drawn from this situation, but that was probably worse than admitting to her and Eikichi that he was, essentially, allergic to flowers.

  To his horror, however, another voice was now approaching – Michel’s. “Hey, Ginko! Slow down, will you? Jeez, not everyone around here wants to work up a sweat, y’know?” He was coming towards them at what was, admittedly, a hurried pace, but he picked up and ran the last few meters when he saw that Lisa was standing over what he no doubt perceived as a crying Jun. She opened her mouth to rebuke, but he cut her off angrily.

  “Hey, Ginko, what the hell are you doing?! Don’t tell me you said something shitty to Jun and made him cry!” Jun attempted to stand and defend her before things got too out of hand but Lisa, furious as she no doubt was, placed a heavy hand on his shoulder and pushed him back onto the bench as she turned to fully face Eikichi.

  “Hey, shut up! I didn’t say anything to him, he was like this when I got here!”

  “Yeah, right, you big liar! _I’ll_ bet you decided to, uh... I dunno! But you said _something_ , I’ll tell you that!”

  “And what the hell would I even _say_ to him?! You’re so full of it, I can’t believe it! Not everyone is a brute like you, jerk!”

  “H-Hey, what did you just say about me?!”

  This entire situation had unfolded almost too fast for Jun to process, and before he knew it they almost face to face, spitting at each other in rage. He stood once more, this time without Lisa to push him back, and tried to intervene. “G-Guys, c’mon, it’s nothing! J-Just calm down, okay?”

  Unfortunately, his methods were too passive and his voice too calm, the two in front of him not even bothering to glance at him while he spoke. He opened his mouth to try again, but was quickly silenced with another sneeze, and then another, forcing him back down onto the bench. If something didn’t happen, and soon, this would no doubt turn into all-out warfare in the Kasugayama High garden.

  Thankfully, Tatsuya had finally managed to catch up, wandering towards the area at a slow gait, looking altogether disinterested until he noticed that two of his friends were fighting, with one sitting on a bench in what appeared to be great distress. As he rushed over, Lisa noticed him, and leaned over to plead with him.

  “Hey, Ta-chan! I came over here and Jun was sneezing and crying and his voice was all crummy and I was trying to figure out what happened when _this_ jerk—”

  Eikichi cut her off, glaring at her as he spoke. “Yeah, right! What _I’m_ betting _really_ happened is that Ginko said something to Jun, and now she’s trying to cover it up!”

  “You have no proof that anything like that even _happened_ _!”_

  “Yeah, well, where’s _your_ proof, huh?”

  Tatsuya sighed as he walked up to them, Jun watching tentatively from the bench. “Did you guys _ask_ Jun what happened?”

  “Er, uh, well, no…”

  “…Did either of you let him _explain?”_

  “Uh, um, you see…”

  Tatsuya muttered something and walked past the stunned pair as they exchanged clueless glances, before stopping in front of the still-sniffling Jun.

  Lisa was the first one to speak, asking “Ta-chan, what is it? Do you know what happened…? C’mon, spill it already!”, but he ignored her for the moment, plucking a flower out of Jun’s hand that he had all but forgotten about, and prompting another sneeze.

  Tatsuya turned back to the two who were still giving him confused looks, gently waving the flower at them.

  “Don’t you two know? It's hay fever season, and Jun has pollen allergies.”


End file.
